


24 Song Fics

by Hipster_life231



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipster_life231/pseuds/Hipster_life231
Summary: Fanfics based off the first 23 songs that come up on my Spotify





	24 Song Fics

Fanfics based off the first 23 songs that come up on my Spotify 

* XO (Eden Project)  
* Fumes (Eden Project)  
* Outer Space/Carry On (5 SOS)  
* Ex's & Oh's (Elle King)  
* Half Light (BANNERS)  
* Real Life (The Weeknd)  
* Alone (Petite Biscuit)  
* R.I.P. 2 My Youth (The Neighbourhood)  
* What A Feeling (One Direction)  
* Here (Alessia Cara)  
* C'mon (P!ATD)  
* Coloring (Kevin Garrett)  
* The Birds pt. 2 (The Weeknd)  
* U Only Call Me When It's Raining Out (Gnash)  
* The Only Reason (5SOS)  
* Heathens (Twenty One Pilots)  
* Ms. Potato Head (Melanie Martinez)  
* iSpy (Kyle)  
* Location (Khalid)  
* PRBLMS (6LACK)  
* Habits Of My Heart (James Young)  
* SUBURBIA (Troye Sivan)  
* Mad Hatter (Melanie Martinez)  
* All I Wanna Say (Lontalius)


End file.
